The Namek Saga
by SariMuun
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta meet on Namek and things go from there. An AU fic. These two are one of my fave DBZ couples!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ. Nope. Not me. Now, on with the fic!  
  
The Namek Saga - Prologue  
  
Bulma woke up to find Vegeta sleeping beside her. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up with a yelp, clutching the sheets to her chest.  
  
Vegeta slowly opened one coal black eye and looked at Bulma. When he recognized who was in bed beside him, he too sat up with a yelp. "What are you doing in my bed Woman?" he growled.  
  
"Your bed? This is my bed!" Bulma cried, momentarily forgeting who she was arguing with. Then her blue eyes widened when she caught sight of a brown appendage lashing behind Vegeta. "You have a tail!" she gasped.  
  
Vegeta frowned when he realized what the woman had said was true. 'How did it grow back?' he wondered. He calmly wrapped it around his waist and glared at Bulma.  
  
Bulma yelped when she felt something furry brush her thigh. She looked behind her and nearly passed out. "I... have... a tail," she gasped. Then she fainted.  
  
Vegeta caught Bulma before she could fall off the bed in her faint. He looked behind her and was shocked to find that she did indeed have a tail. "What the Hell is going on around here?" he snarled. Then his world went black as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his skull. 


	2. Part One

Disclaimer: see prologue  
  
The Namek Saga - Part One  
  
Vegeta's growling and snarling finally brought Bulma around. She groggily raised her head, her blue hair falling around her face in a curtain of silky strands. Her eyes met Vegeta's across the room and she shivered. 'There's so much pent up anger in him,' she thought.  
  
"Good. You're awake," a reptilian-sounding voice rasped from the doorway.  
  
"Freeza!" Vegeta snarled. He struggled against the ki dampening chains binding him, his tail lashing.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened as Freeza floated over to hover in front of her. She shrank back as the long fingers reached for her.  
  
"Such beauty," Freeza said, his fingernails scraping the skin on the underside of Bulma's chin delicately.  
  
Vegeta watched as Bulma whimpered and tried to move away from Freeza.  
  
"You could be well taken care of if you cooperated with me Little Beauty," Freeza said, tracing the curve of Bulma's collar bone.  
  
Bulma's eyes glittered dangerously and her feet lashed out, striking Freeza's hoverchair. "Don't ever touch me like that. I'm not that kind of girl," she hissed, baring her teeth in a silent snarl.  
  
Freeza's chair jerked back and his tail struck Bulma across the cheek.  
  
Vegeta fell backwards as Bulma was slammed into him from the force of Freeza's blow to her face.  
  
"Stupid girl! I should kill you for that!" Freeza shouted.  
  
"Then why don't you?" Bulma asked slowly, sitting up groggily.  
  
"I don't want to destroy a beauty like you. I'm going to make you my toy," Freeza said before he left the room.  
  
Vegeta could only stare at Bulma. 'A blow like that should have taken her head off!' he thought in amazement. "Who and what are you?" he demanded hoarsely.  
  
"My name is Bulma Briefs. I was human, but I think I'm a Saiya-jin now," Bulma replied slowly, spitting out blood. She looked down at herself. "What kind of outfit is this?" she scoffed.  
  
"Freeza likes his toys to be dressed according to their roles. I think you can guess what your role'll be," Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
Bulma paled then returned the smirk. "Looks like I'm not going to be the only one with this role," she purred, looking at Vegeta's new uniform.  
  
Vegeta snarled when he looked down at himself. "What the Hell? I always thought that lizard was gay," he said.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Where's Goku when you need him?" she asked aloud.  
  
Vegeta's head shot up. "Kakarrot? You know Kakarrot?" he demanded.  
  
"Yup. Known him since he was a kid. He was really cute back then," Bulma replied.  
  
Vegeta growled and muttered something under his breath. "You can't be a Ssaiya-jin, Woman. No Saiya-jin has ever looked like you and no Saiya-jin ever will," he said in a louder tone of voice.  
  
"How do you explain the tail then? Or the fact that I'm still alive after Freeza's little 'love tap'?" Bulma demanded. She waved her tail in Vegeta's face.  
  
Vegeta tried to grab Bulma's tail with his hands, but since they were chained together, he used his own tail to grab it. His eyes widened when he felt a jolt of something pass between them. "You ARE a Saiya-jin! But how?!" he asked.  
  
"Maybe someone wished for me to be a Saiya-jin with the Dragon Balls," Bulma suggested.  
  
"It's possible. But who would be stupid enough to... Shimatta!" Vegeta suddenly cried. He hadn't used the Dragon Balls, but he had made a wish to be with a Saiya-jin mate.  
  
"It was you, wasn't it?" Bulma asked. "You wished for me to be a Saiya-jin."  
  
Vegeta growled in frustration. He hadn't asked for her specifically.  
  
Bulma noticed that he was trying to break free from the chains and had an idea of how to unlock them. She began to mentally survey the chains for any weak links.  
  
Vegeta was unnerved by the intense blue stare and was surprised when her hands suddenly shot forward and grabbed his chains.  
  
Bulma grabbed Vegeta's chains, flexed her wrists and the chains broke apart. "Now that you're free, can you help me figure a way out of being a toy? I'm not the most docile of people and the Saiya-jin in me now won't stand for it," she told the Saiya-jin prince.  
  
Vegeta got to his feet and used his tail to pull Bulma to hers. "You are surprisingly strong for a Saiya-jin female," he said.  
  
Bulma snarled as the door was flung open and one of Freeza's men stalked in. Her tail lashed angrily behind her. A low growl rumbled faintly in the back of her throat.  
  
Vegeta tightened his hold on Bulma and pulled her back out of reach from Freeza's man. "Leave her alone Zarbon," he snarled. He wasn't sure if he would take Bulma as his mate, but until he decided, no one else could have her.  
  
"Now, now Vegeta. Lord Freeza only wants the two of you to come and play with him," the green haired alien said.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened when she recognized Zarbon. 'I can't believe I ever sided with him over Vegeta,' she thought in disgust.  
  
"Get them and bring them to Lord Freeza's room," Zarbon ordered to the men cowering behind him. "Well! Go on!" he yelled.  
  
Vegeta powered up and attacked, his fists, feet and ki flying.  
  
Bulma's low growl became a full-throated roar as she gathered up her newfound power.She lunged at the startled Zarbon and quickly put him in La-la Land."Let's get out of here!" she yelled to Vegeta, knocking out the men in front of her.  
  
Vegeta followed Bulma out the door. He grabbed her hand and dove through a window, pulling her with him.  
  
Bulma cried out as shards of glass rained down on them.  
  
**********!!!***********  
  
Gohan and Krillin were looking for Bulma.They'd come back to the cave, expecting to find her,and instead found no one.  
  
"I can feel Vegeta's power over there. Should we avoid him?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No. He might have Bulma. We should follow him," Krillin said with a frown. 


	3. Part Two

Disclaimer: see prologue  
  
The Namek Saga - Part Two  
  
Vegeta picked Bulma up and flew away from Freeza's ship.  
  
Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and held on for dear life as the air rushed past her. She was suddenly struck by an urge and sank her teeth into the skin of Vegeta's neck,drawing blood. She licked the wound clean and then relaxed, ready to enjoy the ride.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened when Bulma bit him, then smiled. She had just marked him as her mate. He would have to wait until they were on solid ground before he marked her though.  
  
*************!!!!!!!!**************  
  
Krillin and Gohan followed the trail of Vegeta's power, careful to stay out of sight of the Saiya-jin prince.  
  
"How're we gonna get Bulma back if Vegeta really does have her?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'll think of something. Did you notice that Vegeta has someone with him? A pretty powerful someone from what I can feel," Krillin said.  
  
*************!!!!!!!**************  
  
Bulma soon fell asleep in Vegeta's arms as he carried her away, feeling safe with him for some reason. Her blue hair had been chin length before she'd become a Saiya-jin. Now it was down to her knees and floated behind them.  
  
Vegeta clutched Bulma close against his chest as he landed on the ground on a tiny island. "It's a good thing there's a grove of trees we can hide under. There's no night on this damn planet," he muttered to himself. He carried Bulma into the shade of the trees and set her down on a pile of leaves before laying down beside her to sleep as well. 


	4. Part Three

Disclaimer: see prologue  
  
The Namek Saga - Part Three  
  
Krillin and Gohan landed on the island and looked around for Vegeta or Bulma.  
  
"I can feel his power in there. Let's go check it out," Gohan said and walked towards the grove of trees.  
  
Krillin followed Gohan into the grove of trees and stopped when he felt how still Vegeta's power was. "He's sleeping. So is the person he's with," he whispered to Gohan.   
  
They crept closer and closer to where Vegeta slept and were surprised to see Vegeta curled around a sleeping Bulma and that the second power they'd felt was coming from Bulma.  
  
"Bulma? Wake up Bulma! We've got to get out of here before Vegeta wakes up!" Gohan whispered.  
  
"Too late Brat!" Vegeta snarled.  
  
Gohan and Krillin lept back as Vegeta got to his feet.  
  
"Leave them alone," Bulma said sleepily, yawning. She also got to her feet and came to stand beside Vegeta, putting a hand on his arm.  
  
Gohan and Krillin's jaws dropped when they saw Bulma's new look. That and the fact that she'd willingly touched Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma? What happened to you?" Krillin managed to croak out.  
  
"I'm a Saiya-jin now and Freeza kidnapped me," Bulma said.  
  
"A... a Saiya-jin? But that's not possible!" Gohan gasped.  
  
Vegeta took this opportunate distraction to mark Bulma as his.  
  
"Bulma!!" Krillin and Gohan yelled when they saw Vegeta bite their friend. They were about to attack Vegeta when they saw the smile on Bulma's face.  
  
"Now you're mine," Vegeta growled, so softly only Bulma could hear him.  
  
Gohan saw Bulma's tail wrap itself around Vegeta's leg and Vegeta's tail wrap around Bulma's leg. 'Wait a minute! Bulma's tail? Vegeta's tail?' "Vegeta's got his tail back!" he yelped.  
  
Krillin was too busy staring at Bulma and Vegeta's clothes, or lack of them, to hear what Gohan had said. "Bulma, why are you dressed like that?" he asked.  
  
"Freeza wanted to make me and Vegeta his toys. My prince explained that Freeza likes to dress his toys according to their roles. I think you can guess what Freeza had in mind for our roles," Bulma said, giving Krillin and Gohan a blinding smile.  
  
"Oh. Are you still gonna be on our side? Or are you gonna be on Vegeta's?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'm still on your side," Bulma said, trying to reassure her two friends.  
  
"Then let's get you back to the cave so you can change your clothes," Krillin said.  
  
Bulma nodded and untangled her tail from Vegeta's leg.  
  
Vegeta followed Bulma. "I'm not letting you go," he said.  
  
Krillin and Gohan exchanged looks and waited for Bulma to say something.  
  
"Until you say which side you're on, you aren't going anywhere with me," Bulma told Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta glared at Bulma before snarling. "I'm on your side," he spat out.  
  
Bulma smiled and bit Vegeta's chin, purring softly when he bit her nose in response. She let go of his chin and moved out of his reach. "Let's go back to the cave. Do you have a change of clothes anywhere? You can't go running around in a loincloth," she told her mate.  
  
"Yes. I'll get it after you've changed into something else," Vegeta said with a frown.  
  
"Let's go then," Krillin said and all four of them flew back to the cave, Bulma in Vegeta's arms. 


	5. Part Four

Disclaimer: see prologue  
  
The Namek Saga - Part Four  
  
Bulma was reading a book on calculations when Vegeta returned with his change of clothes, armor and his white gloves and boots, still wearing his loincloth. She ignored him and continued to read, her tail swishing lazily to and fro behind her.  
  
Vegeta looked at his newfound mate and smirked. He knew that he had bonded to her and that she had bonded to him, so he was able to feel her enjoyment to the day, her pleasure at the sun's warmth and her satisfaction with her book. He could also feel a bit of pride eminating from her. "Where can I change Woman?" he asked.  
  
"My room," Bulma replied. "You can put the loincloth in the dresser."  
  
"And why should I do that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Cause you look really hot in it," Bulma said. She turned her head to look at Vegeta with a smile.  
  
"I'll keep the damned thing then," Vegeta said and walked into the house.  
  
Bulma giggled silently and went back to reading her book.  
  
"Bulma, could you help Gohan and I set this up?" Krillin asked, holding up a video game system.  
  
"Sure Krillin," Bulma said and got to her feet. She marked her place in the book and followed Krillin inside. She soon left him and Gohan happily playing a video game and went to the kitchen to make something for everyone to eat.  
  
Vegeta appeared the instant he smelled cooking food, Gohan and Krillin close behind him. He walked over to where Bulma stood at the stove and lightly nipped her on the neck.  
  
Krillin and Gohan shared an uneasy glance as Bulma set heaping platters of steaming food on the table then went to get plates and forks for the three males and herself.  
  
Vegeta grabbed four glasses at Bulma's direction and carried them to the table. He sat down as Bulma brought more utnesils and a pitcherful of milk to the table. "What is the white stuff?" he asked.  
  
"It's milk," Gohan said before heaping his plate full of food and stuffing his face.  
  
Bulma sat down, served herself and began to eat.  
  
Vegeta served himself and settled down to enjoy a huge meal.  
  
Krillin filled his plate and began to eat, his eyes going from Vegeta to Bulma and back again. "So... What's going on between you and Vegeta?" he asked Bulma, deciding that she was the one who posed less danger.  
  
"The woman is my mate," Vegeta said.  
  
"What does that mean?" Gohan asked between mouthfuls of food.  
  
"Your mom is Goku's mate," Bulma told the boy.  
  
"But I thought she was his wife," Gohan said.  
  
"She is. But Saiya-jins also claim mates," Bulma explained.  
  
"Oh. How come your a Saiya-jin?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Vegeta wished for me to be," Bulma replied.  
  
"But what about Yahmcha?" Krillin asked.  
  
"We'll still wish him back with the Dragon Balls. Don't worry about that. And we'll wish for the others back too," Bulma assured him.  
  
"How are you going to explain to him that you've hooked up with Vegeta?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I'll worry about that when he's alive again," Bulma said dismissively. "You and I are going to talk after we're done eating," she told her mate.  
  
Vegeta just nodded and continued to eat, wondering who Yahmcha was. 


	6. Part Five

disclaimer: see prologue  
  
The Namek Saga - Part Five  
  
Bulma shut the door of her room behind herself and Vegeta and sank down on the bed, sighing softly.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about Woman?" Vegeta asked, watching his mate. He was leaning against the door, his arms crossed over his chest, his tail wrapped around his waist, and a smirk on his lips.  
  
Bulma cracked open one eye to look at Vegeta. "Are you going to come back to Chikyuu with me once this is all over?" she asked.  
  
"Why not. I haven't got anywhere else to go," Vegeta replied.  
  
"Are you going to marry me?" Bulma asked, opening both eyes, her blue gaze intense.  
  
"Why should I? You are my mate already," Vegeta said.  
  
"Men on Chikyuu won't kno that. If I'm married to you, the ring on my finger will let everyone know that I belong to you. Besides, I don't want any children that you and I may have to be illegitimate," Bulma explained.  
  
Vegeta thought about Bulma's words. If they did have brats, he wanted them to be legitimate. "Fine. I'll marry you. And when will we have children?" he asked.  
  
"How about we start making one right now?" Bulma purred, waving her tail lazily. Now that she knew they'd be married, she didn't see any reason to be shy about having sex with her mate.  
  
Vegeta locked the door before he strode over to the bed.  
  
"I've never done this before," Bulma said, suddenly nervous.  
  
"Neither have I," Vegeta said matter-of-factly.  
  
Bulma looked startled. "You haven't?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Saiya-jins mate for life," he explained.  
  
Bulma gave Vegeta a beautiful smile. "I'm glad that my first time will be with my mate. It wouldn't feel right if we weren't mates," she said softly.  
  
Vegeta bit Bulma's nose gently in an affectionate kiss, silencing her.  
  
Bulma bit Vegeta's chin in response, but her heart wasn't in it.  
  
Vegeta could feel disappointment coming from his mate and he released her. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want to be kissed like that when we make love. I want to be 'kissed'," Bulma said and demonstrated.  
  
Vegeta was startled when Bulma pressed her lips against his, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Relax," Bulma whispered against Vegeta's lips. She wound her arms around Vegeta's neck and her tail around his waist.  
  
Vegeta relaxed and hesitantly returned the pressure of her lips with his own. He instinctively ran his tongue along the soft parting of her lips, then slipped it between them.  
  
Bulma dueled with his tongue, breathing through her nose. Her hands slipped from around his neck and up to thread her fingers through his thick hair. She moaned softly when Vegeta's hands began to roam over her body.  
  
Vegeta broke the kiss and pulled his armor over his head, his shirt, gloves and boots following it. "I think I like this way of kissing," he said.  
  
Bulma smiled. "I had a feeling you would," was all she said as she sat up to pull her shirt over her head.  
  
Vegeta could only stare at thet perfection of his mate's body as he watched her undress completely. "You are perfect," he told her, his voice awed.  
  
Bulma blushed prettily under the weight of Vegeta's stare. "I'm glad you think so," she told him shyly.  
  
Vegeta used his tail to pull Bulma up against him, his hands tangling in the long strands of her silky hair. He kissed her again.  
  
  
*****  
that's the end of this chapter. I do have a lemon part written for this, but if you want to read it, you'll have to email me for it. I want to keep this fic at a PG-13 rating. 


	7. Part Six

disclaimer: see prologue  
  
The Namek Saga - Part Six  
  
Krillin knocked on Bulma's door and waited for an answer. When he didn't get one, he pounded on the door.  
  
"What is it Krillin?" Bulma demanded sleepily as she opened the door, tying the sash on her robe.  
  
Krillin blushed bright red when he realized why it had taken Bulma so long to answer the door. "Goku has just landed. But so have five other guys and I don't think they're friendly," he managed to squeak out.  
  
"Go and bring Goku here. I'll wake Vegeta up and tell him about the other arrivals. Maybe he'll know something about them," Bulma said and shut the door. She walked over to the bed and shook her sleeping mate awake.  
  
"What is it Woman?" Vegeta growled with a yawn.  
  
"Goku has just landed, but so have five other people and Krillin doesn't think they're on our side," Bulma said as she hurriedly grabbed some clothes. "Arg!! None of these have holes for my tail!" she yelled.  
  
"Don't worry. I find you a battle suit and armor like mine," Vegeta said as he got out of bed and slipped his tight blue pants on.  
  
"Do I get the boots and gloves too?" Bulma asked eagerly.  
  
"Of course," Vegeta replied. He pulled on his boots, then slipped on his shirt.  
  
Bulma suddenly got scared as the realization that her mate and friends might die in the fight against Freeza hit her. She walked over to Vegeta and hugged him. "I'm scared," she whispered.  
  
Vegeta hesitantly returned Bulma's hug. "Don't be. I'm the strongest in the universe. I'll always be here to protect you. Kakarrot and his brat are fairly strong as well. You will be safe," he said.  
  
Bulma nodded and tried to smile, but a tear rolled down her cheek instead. "I know. But.. Once we leave this room, you won't act like you care. And I'm not sure if I can handle that right now. I need to feel safe, and I won't if you're cold to me," she whispered.  
  
"I...know that I will always... care... for you Woman. Even when I don't act like it. I was raised by my father and my trainers that to show emotion of any kind was shameful. Freeza and his men took care of the rest that my trainers and father missed. It's hard to forget years of teaching," Vegeta said softly, wiping the tears from Bulma's face. "But I'll try to do it for you."  
  
Bulma gave Vegeta a desperate kiss, putting all her fear, her doubts, and her love into it.  
  
Vegeta returned the kiss, rubbing Bulma's back in circles,trying to calm her.  
  
Bulma eventually calmed down and broke the kiss, though tears still slid down her pale cheeks,leaving wet trails. "I love you Vegeta," she said hesitantly, unsure of how Vegeta would react to her words.  
  
Vegeta didn't hesitate in his reply. "I love you too Woman," he said, wanting to keep his mate happy. He bit her nose gently, his tail wrapping around her leg of it's own violation.  
  
Bulma bit Vegeta's chin gently in return and wound her tail around his leg.  
  
There was a knock on the door and the spell was broken.  
  
Vegeta pulled on his armor and gloves and opened the door. "What is it Brat?" he snarled.  
  
Gohan cowered a bit as Vegeta glared at him. "Krillin and my daddy just came back. They're waiting outside," he said and ran away.  
  
Bulma pulled on a skirt and a tank top and slid her feet into a pair of shoes. She pulled her long hair back and tied it with a piece of string, grabbing an elastic off the top of the dresser. "I'll braid my hair as we go," she said and walked out the door. 


End file.
